habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Warrior Guide
Overview This article is not part of Main Wiki. It is one player's opinion about the Warrior class and might not match your own playing style. The information listed below may be outdated or incorrect. For official information about this class, refer to the official Warrior page. In stark contrast with what the Warrior Wiki Page says, the Warrior is actually the hardest class to play. Although Warriors are a relatively straightforward class compared to Rogues , for example, they're the only class that can't easily stay alive by healing, leveling up quickly or avoiding damage. Warriors also accumulate gold slowly, making it more difficult to constantly use healing potions. Ultimately, where the Warrior shines is in the long run (shouldn't that be the focus of our habits anyway?). Although he levels and finds items slowly, once he reaches a high level he can deal huge amounts of damage to bosses and once he finally reaches the level cap, he's the strongest of the 4 classes. Stat Allocation Contrary to what you might think, the Warrior's most useful stat is not Strength or Constitution but Intelligence. This has to do with how benefits from these different stats scale in relation to your skills. Constitution is a weak stat because most of the damage you will take is from bosses, against which Constitution does nothing. The Warrior best handles boss battles by killing them quickly as opposed to surviving; you'll take far less damage in a boss battle that lasts two days than one that lasts two weeks. Strength is very useful up to a point (between 100 and 150), but gets hit hard by diminishing returns after that. This is because over 95% of the Warrior's damage will come from Brutal Smash, which is only slightly stronger at 200 strength than at 150. Since adequate Strength levels can easily be reached with equipment alone (this is even more true when the Perfect Day buff is factored in), Intelligence should be the main focus of your stat allocation. Not only does intelligence give you significantly more total mana (hence max total damage with Brutal Smash), but greatly increases your mana generation from tasks. I recommend allocating 100% of your stats points to Intelligence. Equipment Equipment follows a similar logic as stats for the Warrior. The only difference is that here you'll want to focus on Strength as well as Intelligence. It makes sense to get your Strength from equipment rather than stats because classes get a 50% status buff from wearing their own equipment. Hence, if you have the Golden Sword, you'll get 27 Strength rather than 18. Early on, you'll want to focus on Strength items since, as mentioned above, Constitution is currently useless in boss battles. Once your Strength reaches the 50s, you'll be able to start doing some serious damage with Brutal Smash. Next you'll buy the armor and shields, not so much for the Constitution but rather so you can unlock the special items that can contribute to Strength and Intelligence. Your ideal gear set up upon reaching level 30 or so would be Golden Sword, Nameless Helm, and an armor and shield combo that provides maximum Strength and/or Intelligence. Like the other classes, as a Warrior your optimal final gear includes mostly Legendary Equipment: *Nameless Helm *Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon *Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic You will also want to choose a shield slot item that provides Strength or Intelligence (or both) such as: *Diamond Stave (16 Intelligence) *Loot Bag (16 Strength) *Wakizashi (17 Strength) *Perching Falcon (16 Strength) Show/Hide How To Acquire The Shield Items The Diamond Stave, Loot Bag, and Wakizashi are Daily Check-In Incentive rewards. The Diamond Stave is the reward for 90 daily check-ins. The Loot Bag is rewarded for 140 daily check-ins, while the Wakizashi requires a substantial 475 check-ins. The Perching Falcon is an item of Special Gear awarded randomly from the Enchanted Armoire. Several accessory items can also be helpful as they provide Strength, Intelligence, or both: *Comical Arrow (Head Accessory) *Plague Doctor Mask (Head Accessory) *Aether Mask (Eyewear) *Aether Amulet (Body Accessory) The following accessory items provide a boost to Perception, which can be useful for collection quests: *Goofy Glasses (Eyewear) *Aether Cloak (Back Accessory) Show/Hide How To Acquire The Accessory Items The Comical Arrow (10 Strength), Plague Doctor Mask (5 Intelligence and 5 Constitution), and Goofy Glasses (10 Perception) are Special Gear items awarded randomly from the Enchanted Armoire. The Aether Mask (10 Intelligence), Aether Amulet (10 Strength and 10 Constitution), and Aether Cloak (10 Perception) are rewarded for completing various stages of the The Mystery of the Masterclassers Quest Line, which can be undertaken once all of the other Gold Purchasable Quest Lines have been completed. Skills Unfortunately the Warrior's skill balance is a bit skewed. His constitution boosting skills offer only a minor boost to a stat that isn't particularly useful, and Valorous Presence's boost to Strength is so minor that it's difficult to envision a situation in which extra mana for Brutal Smash wouldn't be more useful. In the vast majority of situations, you'll want to use Defensive Stance and Intimidating Gaze only when you have close to full mana and you're not planning on starting a boss fight soon. This will slightly reduce the damage you take from tasks. Brutal Smash is where the Warrior really shines. This skill can be used on non-challenge tasks. Even with modest Strength, Brutal Smash deals 30-40 damage per use even before factoring in a small chance for a Critical Hit. Once you reach 100 mana, many bosses can be taken down in one day. Boss Fights Boss fights are actually quite simple: use Brutal Smash as many times as possible. Beyond that, most of the strategy comes in the preparation. Making sure you have full -- or close to full -- mana before a boss fight starts will drastically speed up the process. You can alternate collection quests with boss fights to give yourself a chance to recharge your mana. Additionally, it's ideal to start boss fights the day after you complete a perfect day, so you have your "Perfect Day Bonus". This can boost your damage on the first day by as much as 50%, since you'll have significantly more Strength and mana. Especially with buffs from other party members, a high level Warrior should be able to deal well over 1000 damage to a boss in one day. If the boss isn't killed on day 1, it's usually worth waiting until you have another "Perfect Day Bonus" to spam Brutal Smash again and go for the kill. Other Tips *Gear swapping is useful for leveling up more quickly and completing collection quests. When you're not in a boss fight, it's often a good idea to use gear that boosts Intelligence and Perception. Constitution is useful too if you have trouble keeping up with your habits, but often leveling more quickly, gaining more gold and finding more items (which you can sell to buy potions) is even better. *Constantly being involved in boss battles or collection quests is the best way to level up quickly. *If you can find a party with other high level Warriors or Mages (who know how to use their characters) most, if not all bosses can be killed in one day. *Including Rogues in your party can speed up collection quests, which tend to take a frustratingly long time for Warriors. *The Healer's Protective Aura skill will increase your critical hit chance for Brutal Smash, increasing your overall damage. Category:The Mage's Tower